Consequences
by ImJustLoafly
Summary: I write the story, you chose the ending. At the end of each chapter I'll leave you with two options, please review and chose the option that you want to happen. Majority vote wins, your vote could affect the outcome of this story. What happens in my story is my writing and your decisions. This fanfiction is set in season one, so think about it carefully xo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The bulbs of the street lamps, leading him to his destination, shone the white bright light, cascading the dark shade of the night sky. It was an autumn night so he decided to dress up warmly, wearing his traditional 'Keith Scott Body Shop' sweatshirt. Lucas Scott, the sixteen year old boy wearing this sweatshirt, looked around the solitary streets of Tree Hill, mentally kicking himself in the head for not taking his red four by four pickup truck to go home in, as his home was a solid two hours away from where he was now, a bad decision if ever Lucas Scott had made one, and he made plenty.

The decision to scrap the truck and walk to the River Court instead came after the events that unravelled throughout the whole of today. First, he had to wake up early, five thirty am to be precise, after he forgot that he had to go to school early to finish his project due in for the same day. Second, his mom wouldn't stop nagging him about him needing to work more at the café for more support, not that he minded however she just needn't had gone on for so long. Third, his day at school was terrible, with the on-going ridiculing from students calling you the bastard son of the Scott litter. Also the added fact that his best friend Haley James wasn't in school today really did put a downer on the whole day. And last, but by certainly no means least, number four, he had a quick but memorable encounter with his son of a bitch father, Dan Scott, where again the self-righteous man took enjoyment out of displaying the fact that it wasn't Lucas or his mother that he had picked in the end. It was in fact his half-brother Nathan and his mother Deb Scott.

So, gathering all that the conclusion for our boy here, Lucas Scott, was to, in simpleton words, 'fuck this shit and play some hoops on the River Court.' Now, the River Court, was Lucas' main and in some cases, only place of solitude. It was his place to forget about everything going on around him; his school, his family, the torture of being a 'bastard son', instead he replaces all these components in his head with the enjoyment of basketball.

Walking further down the streets of Tree Hill, Lucas looked at his watched which read the time of 11:45 in the evening, fantastic. The huge issue of being past his curfew would mean a most definitely aggravated Karen Roe, sitting on one of the chairs on the dining room table, waiting for him to come home then switch on the lights and announce her presence, also the added fact of him getting insanely shouted at. Another factor now added on how rubbish today has been for Lucas Scott.

He decided to speed walk, knowing that even if he was late, not being extremely late would put him in better stead when he does reach home. Plugging in his ear buds and switching on his I-Pod, the sound of Maroon 5 radiated in his ears. Now with the beat of the music through his ears, Lucas walked quicker, still clutching his basketball under his right arm, and holding his I-Pod in his left hand. Again, he took the enjoyment of mentally kicking himself in the head for not thinking of this sooner, that way he would've gotten home sooner.

Still walking, Lucas glanced at his watch again, revealing that five minutes had been added to the previous time, meaning that it was only ten minutes till midnight, one word; shit. He was still another hour away, he needed to get home quicker. Looking around aimlessly he thought the buses would be a good idea, only then to be reminded of the fact that they don't run past ten by the lovely board of information on the bus stop.

Reaching his cell phone out of his pocket, Lucas tried dialling Keith, the only person who would probably pick him up and take him home at the hour. Listening on the other end whilst it rung, Lucas' heart sank again when the call reached voicemail. Probably the man was sleeping. So, after all that it was his only choice to walk by foot and get screamed at later; great just great.

Walking for a further twenty minutes Lucas found himself situated by a busy road, realisation hitting him when the idea of hitchhiking entered his brain. So he waited, I-Pod now safely tucked away in his sweatshirt, his left arm was extended out, with his thumb in the air. He wasn't waiting too long until a sleek black vehicle drove past and pulled up, the window wound down. After asking where the driver, who looked dangerously suspicious, was heading, it was revealed that the man wasn't taking the same route as Lucas, so drove away. It was a relief if you ask me.

Lucas' arm was still extended, it had been for about ten, fifteen minutes now; time which could have been spent walking home, but it was too late to turn back now. Just as Lucas was about the give up his decision and continue walking a soft, baby blue BMW beetle pulled up and the window wound down swiftly. Lucas waited anxiously to see the driver, his shock when Brooke Davis was revealed.

Her right arm was leant aimlessly over the now non-existent window, the other still placed on the steering wheel. A soft smile played on her lips, yet it was still mysterious at the same time, a quality that Lucas admired. Her eyes contrasted the dark eye makeup that she had put on today, so her hazel was deep and warm, and the tiny flecks of green shone brightly. Lucas thought that the way her eyes shone from the headlights of the other cars, reminded him of a cat-like feature, but one he did like very much.

Brooke was staring at him with her right eyebrow kinked, a common facial expression displayed. She clicked the car in place so that she could place both of her arms over the wound down window so that she could bend to talk to Lucas more. She hadn't really talked to Lucas properly before however, he was her best guy friend's half-brother, who he openly called a bastard, and her being seen socialising with Lucas Scott, would mean that she would be cut out of her friend's lives for sure.

Deciding that she couldn't leave him waiting for anyone else to come by she started the conversation by saying, "Hey stranger, where are you heading?" Brooke's soft raspy tone filling the silence made Lucas focus back onto the situation. Tapping her right index finger on the edge of the car, she waited patiently for Lucas to give her and answer, to which she really didn't have to wait long.

"I meant to be at home. If you could, can you drop me off at the place called Karen's Café? If it's too much trouble then I can wait." Lucas looked at Brooke intently, watching her question herself as to whether or not she should take him up on his offer and drop him off home. He understood, the fact that him talking to her could jeopardise her reputation, but she didn't seem to care that much when she started the ball rolling on the conversation.

Thinking the idea through enough, Brooke looked up and locked eyes with Lucas, something she had always done with people; look them in the eye when you are speaking to them. "Sure, you can take a ride with me, but I need to pick up something first, so say we meet at that little bench over there-"she said and pointed to the middle of the wide pavement where an old wooden bench was placed, a streetlamp was shining above it. "Sound good?" Brooke finished, looking questionably at Lucas.

Conflict was taking over Lucas' mind, should he wait for her to pick up 'some stuff' and then for her to drop him off, or should he just take another car ride. He was about to answer his questions with the answer, when his cell phone rang; it was Keith. "Give me one second please," he said to Brooke, motioning to his phone. She nodded her head with a raised eyebrow, letting him take the phone call.

"Hey Keith what's up?" Lucas asked his uncle, for some reason he didn't want to sound like a dork when Brooke Davis was very near to him.

"Hey Luke, is that you standing next to the blue beetle, I'm happy to give you a ride home if you want. Do you know the girl anyway?" Keith questioning him made Lucas smile a little, it was nice to have a man in your life that could take the father role.

"Yes that is me, and yes I do know her. About the offer-" Lucas looked at Brooke and thought about her offer to take him home too, sure he'd be waiting for a little, and she might not even turn up if he did wait, but he'd be in a car with Brooke Davis. Or, he could take up Keith's offer and go in his car, safe, warm, reliable, and get home. Which one does he pick? You decide.

**-x-**

Please review and put in the letter **A** if you want Lucas to catch a ride with **Brooke**

OR

Please review and put in the letter **B** if you want Lucas to catch a ride with **Keith**

REMEMBER your reviews and choices, affect this story, the majority vote always wins and the actions that you pick for the characters results in the change of the whole story. Your decision could help affect this story, so please review and pick an option. Thank you, ImJustLoafly xo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So you all voted which I thank you immensely for, and the majority went with option **A,** so here is the continuation of this story, from the help of you guys. Please note that I will probably be updating weekly, to have more votes coming in. Thank you xo

- x-

_"Yes that is me, and yes I do know her. About the offer-" Lucas looked at Brooke and thought about her offer to take him home too, sure he'd be waiting for a little, and she might not even turn up if he did wait, but he'd be in a car with Brooke Davis. Or, he could take up Keith's offer and go in his car, safe, warm, reliable, and get home._

After thinking about the decision for a few minutes, his mind was made up. Taking a ride with Brooke Davis seemed like a better option, and more fun than catching a lift with his uncle who would probably ask too many questions as to why he was out so late. "Sorry Keith, I'm going in this car," Lucas said and looked at Brooke who was smiling ever so softly.

"Alright Luke, but if you need me, don't be hesitant to call me." Keith replied to the rejection of his nephew, not that fazed at all, by the look on Luke's face he wanted to ride in that car desperately. To Keith, something about Brooke Davis intrigued him as to why his nephew was so entranced by her.

"Don't worry Keith, I'll be fine," with that small ending to the conversation Lucas put his cell phone back in his pocket and resumed his conversation with Brooke again. "So, I'll be waiting on that bench then?" Lucas pointed to the small dark wooden bench with the streetlamp looming over, the one that was mentioned earlier.

Brooke cocked her head to the right side and listened to Lucas intently, nodding her head at the place where he had pointed to. It wasn't in her nature to offer a ride to someone, yet driving past and seeing Lucas Scott standing there; there was something about him that made her think that this offer wouldn't actually be such a bad idea. "Yes, don't worry Lucas. I'll be five minutes max. Look, give me your phone." Her right arm extended out of the position it was before and reached for Lucas' phone. When he looked alarmed at her she just laughed and flicked her hand to signal for him to give her his phone, which he eventually did.

Handing Brooke his mobile, he watched her type something into his cell which made his slightly uneasy. "Here," she said in a sort of friendly tone, giving him his mobile back, "I've put my number in your cell, call me if I'm a little late." Lucas stared at her, holding his phone in his right hand. He smiled when her dimples were displayed with a heart-warming, yet mischievous smile; but was disrupted when her fingers twisted the cold metal of the key, starting the ignition of the car.

"I'll see you in five Lucas at the bench. I won't forget, I promise." She winked at Lucas before driving off and taking a sharp U-turn heading back into the town centre. Our boy, Lucas Scott, smiled lightly as he watched the baby blue beetle drive down the highway. He lifted the phone into his eye level, and stared at it in fascination as if it was the most precious thing to ever grace the earth. Well, that was a slight exaggeration, however the fact that one of the, well probably, the most popular girl in school put her number in Lucas Scott's phone. **_(You now have Brooke Davis' number in Lucas' phone.)_**

With Brooke in her words 'going to pick up some stuff', Lucas made his way to that old wooden bench that had drew Brooke's attention as a meeting point. Lucas softly sat down the bench, looking out at the traffic driving by, the warm white headlamps of the cars repeatedly shining on the contour of Lucas.

Tapping his fingers on the arm rest that the bench had structured, Lucas waited patiently, not bothering to check the time any longer, it wouldn't make a difference now. He was late, so what. Enough of the time issue, the idea of having an actual conversation with Brooke was playing on his mind. Sure, he had talked to Brooke a couple of times. Usually it was the odd 'hello's' or 'you're in the way of my locker,' but something about this hitch hike from Lucas seemed that they would have a maybe significant talk.

Maybe that all was just plain bullshit though, the high hopes of talking to Brooke now made the actual idea of having any conversation quite a vivid concept. Instead of thinking about the whole car situation, Lucas' mind drifted over the subject of school. He had coursework and essays coming up, but none were really a challenge for him. Then, the constant 'half Danny junior' remarks blaring through the halls and classrooms everyday began to make Lucas feel that there was actually no point of school if he was only there for the verbal beatings of the popular crowd. That crowd of which, was sincerely lead by the 'fabulous' Nathan Scott.

Having waited for almost three minutes now, not that Lucas was counting, he looked at the traffic again. Only a few cars were passing by now, signalling to Lucas how late it actually was. It was a bad decision made on Lucas' half for not bothering to take the tow truck that Keith had given to him, but it was done now, nothing could change it. But, hey, if he hadn't have not taken the truck, he wouldn't be catching a ride with Brooke. It's a win lose situation at its finest.

Two minutes passed, the amount reaching to the specific time of five minutes. Contemplating on whether or not to try calling Brooke and see where she was, was wrestling with Lucas' mind. It would look desperate if he was calling dead on the five minutes that she had said would be her maximum time. However, the idea of this all being a decoy, a game that Nathan had created to make Lucas suffer was the concept that was winning this battle. With that idea in mind, Lucas began to reach out his phone, about the dial the brunette beauty's number, when her exact baby blue beetle came driving through the highway and pulling up right by the bench.

"Didn't think I'd leave did you stranger?" The window was still wound down so Brooke was staring directly at Lucas, seeing the phone out in plain view her raspy voice turned into a raspy laugh and she continued talking. "Unbelievable, the lack of faith people have with me is outstanding! Get in the car." She cocked her head in the general direction of the passenger seat, signalling for Lucas to sit there. Brooke watched in intrigue as Lucas rose from the bench and made his way to the other die of the car, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous/embarrassed sort of motion, which actually made Brooke think that it was kind of cute. That thought, however was quickly erased from her memory.

Hearing the door on the other side click shut, and the seatbelt buckled in place from Lucas, Brooke started the ignition on the car again and began to drive down the highway to the location for Lucas' destination which was the infamous Karen's Café, which Brooke had been to a couple of times. Thinking that the silence in the car was not of a comfortable one, Brooke decided to initiate the conversation again, although Lucas had beaten her to it.

"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it," Lucas said, looking at the landscape outside of the window next to him. He turned his head and looked at Brooke who smiled slightly and nodded her head a signal of taking the thanks from Lucas when she noticed that he was looking at her. Lucas was still looking at her, when her raspy voice filled the silence as she breathed out the words "don't mention it," a term used for an acceptance of the gratitude. However, Lucas couldn't help but delve deeper into the meaning, revealing to himself that she might actually be meaning the literal terms of the words. Don't mention this ride to anyone, or in more specific case, any of the popular crowd.

"I didn't mean it like that you know," Brooke said softly again, shocking her and Lucas at the ability that was just acquired, the fact that she could read Lucas Scott. It was an attribute of comfort and danger for her, she settled on the more side of comfort. "I know that we don't speak often Lucas, but just because I'm the head cheerleader, doesn't mean that I can't pick people up, even if that does mean you, okay?"

She asked it more of a question, and Lucas knew that but instead he countered this question which another question; the simple word of "why?" Looking at Brooke directly when he spoke that he read the confusion in her eyes; the alarming factor revealed to him that he could read her too, but he wanted to keep that a secret, for now.

"Why what Lucas?" her voice was etched with confusion, though she daren't have admitted that, for some reason, the idea of seeming not as intelligent as others in front of Lucas was an idea that was slightly embarrassing for her.

"Why head cheerleader? What makes the position so appealing to you Brooke?" The way he said her name was a way of questioning yet admiration at the same time, and that way, was the way that sent shivers down Brooke's spine, though again she would daren't admit that, even to herself.

Thinking about it for  
a second Brooke decided that being honest to Lucas was something that she could do. She was never truly honest to anyone, never can truly tell people her problems, her loves, her phobias, but Lucas Scott seemed like the person that she could be like that too, and that scared her but enticed her to him at the same time.

"Being head cheerleader was something I've always wanted, I know it sounds kind of pathetic, but to me when I was younger, seeing those girls in the cheerleading looking up to that one who was the leader, the person that they depended on, made me think 'wow, I'd really like to be like them one day,' so I became one. And of course the popularity didn't come amiss." Brooke glanced quickly at Lucas who was smiling at her answer, yet something inside of her was telling her that Lucas Scott wanted more, so for him she would give more.

"After a while, when the popularity started to sink in, watching my friends thrive off giving daily hell to innocent people; people like you, made me feel worthless. I hate the fact that because we are popular, we think that people revolve around us and we can do what we like with them, but we can't. High school is high school, that's how it's meant to be, but when we get out into the real world and become the small fish in a big pond, we will become the people who revolve around everyone and how would we like it if we got pushed around? We wouldn't."

Lucas looked at her, his cobalt blue eyes searching into hers; he felt like he was being a therapist but he didn't care, for once and to most of his shock he actually was enjoying this conversation. "What are you saying Brooke? Are you scared of being a small fish in a big pond?" He smiled again when he heard the soft raspy laugh escape Brooke's lips.

"No Lucas," she began, pulling up to Karen's Café, stopping the car she carried on, "I'm saying that I don't want to be seen as the popular bitch with no heart. I want to be seen as the popular girl with a heart. I don't want to be like all my friends, Nathan especially. I'm so sorry for all the trouble he's caused you Lucas." Brooke smiled slightly, looking at Lucas when he nodded his head.

Looking at the place they were in, Karen's Café, Brooke decided that this was the end of the ride. Leaning over to unlock Lucas' side of the car, she felt a bolt of energy when her body lightly pressed against his. Sure she had pressed her body against other boys before, but the rush of heat just felt was nothing experience before. Ignoring the feeling she flicked up the switch that unlocked his door and sat back in her seat. Taking the time to compose before saying in her regained voice, "looks like the rides over Lucas, I'll see you sometime."

Lucas nodded but couldn't help his mind from drifting to the feeling that he had just felt which was very similar to what Brooke had felt. Again decisions invaded his mind, two options again evident. One, he could lean in and go for it, taking action of the feeling. Resulting in two options, that she responds and something could develop, or that he messed up and just infatuated a dream rather than reality. Two, he could leave the feeling in the back of his mind and see how things unravel. Which one to choose?

-x-

Please review and put the letter **A **if you want Lucas to **take action**

OR

Please review and put the letter **B **if you want Lucas to **see how things unravel**

REMEMBER your reviews and choices, affect this story, the majority vote always wins and the actions that you pick for the characters results in the change of the whole story. Your decision could help affect this story, so please review and pick an option. Thank you, ImJustLoafly xo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So you all voted which I thank you immensely for, and the majority went with option **B**, so here is the continuation of this story, from the help of you guys. I'm really enjoying writing this, thank you. I will be again quite busy next week so please don't presume for a really fast update xo

-x—

_Lucas nodded but couldn't help his mind from drifting to the feeling that he had just felt which was very similar to what Brooke had felt. Again decisions invaded his mind, two options again evident. One, he could lean in and go for it, taking action of the feeling. Resulting in two options, that she responds and something could develop, or that he messed up and just infatuated a dream rather than reality. Two, he could leave the feeling in the back of his mind and see how things unravel. Which one to choose?_

See how things unravel was the one that knocked out the rest of the choices. The risk of going for it and the kiss being a mistake on Lucas' part was a risk too severe to even try. Lucas looked over at Brooke who was looking at him quizzically, biting her bottom lip which Lucas found both very endearing and very sexy. Shaking his head, ridding his mind of his thoughts, he once again smirked his 'infamous Scott boy smirk' at the brunette sitting opposite him, and said, "Thanks for the ride Brooke, again I really appreciate it."

"Lucas, its fine really, I was coming back here anyway. Look I bet your mom is worried so just go there and relax her heart by coming back to her." Brooke replied, her eyes locked on the striking cobalt that was searing through Lucas' eyes. Then her gaze moved to Lucas' mouth as he smiled and left out a soft chuckle; probably the vision of this scenario playing out in his head. Maybe this ride offer wasn't a bad decision on Brooke's behalf.

"Yeah, guess I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye Brooke." Lucas said softly and opened the door on the passenger side, smiling warmly at Brooke when he left, walking the rest of the two minutes to his house.

"See you around stranger," Brooke whispered as she watched Lucas walk down the street back to his house. She left out a soft breath that she didn't realise she had held in, then started the ignition of the car and slowly driving away.

-x—

The next morning Lucas awoke to the sound of the back door of the house, the door of his bedroom, being knocked on softly. Lucas groaned because after having a heated 'discussion' with his mother Karen, on the reasons as to why he was out so late for and why he didn't take his truck, had taken a toll of his mood, therefore making him quite grumpy this morning.

The knocking was still occurring and Lucas walked to the door and opened it, forgetting that he only had his boxers on, but there was no issue there; whoever was knocking this door was probably someone close to him anyway. He smiled when the probability of the last statement was correct and his best friend Haley James was standing before him smiling. She was wearing her signature 'Haley James' attire, a long flowing skirt showing colours of deep blue and green, and a neat vest top again a shade of deep blue, lighter than the skirt however. Her hair was flowing aimlessly on her shoulders, revealing soft honey blonde waves. In actual fact Haley James was very beautiful, she was a natural beauty, and even though she wasn't the typical high school girl, with her having exceedingly high grades, it was a quality that Lucas liked about her. She was still beautiful, no matter what she did.

"Hey Hales," Lucas voice was etched with the hint of huskiness, from just being woken up. He glanced at the clock that was on his bedside table quickly which read that he had exactly seven hours sleep, adequate.

"Hey Luke," she simply replied as she made her way into the room and pulled a disgusted face at the unmade bed, forgetting that he hasn't had time to make it been as though she woke him up. Settling for sitting on the chair next to his desk, Haley looked at Lucas who was in the middle of putting on his sweatpants when she said, "I saw you last night."

Lucas looked at his best friend both bewildered and confused at what Haley was talking about, however the soon realisation hit when she added the two simple words, "Brooke Davis." Now, it was a known fact in Tree Hill that Haley didn't have that much time held for Brooke Davis. One being because Haley thinks that Brooke is nothing more than a brainless slut, and two being that Haley just doesn't like her very much; although her dislike for Brooke and the titling of the 'brainless slut' and been made by a judgement, been as though they have never properly spoken to one another.

"Yeah Hales-" Lucas started but couldn't finish his sentence as Haley took over the conversation, that attribute of Haley unnerved him for some reason, he could never finish if Haley was mad at him, again a quality that Lucas didn't particularly like.

"I don't understand Lucas, what possessed you to get in a car with her? You don't even like her, you like Peyton." Haley stated, her voice a little more erratic at the fact that she watched her best friend get into a girl's car, the girl being someone who Haley has tried to make Lucas steer clear of, her being the 'brainless slut' and all.

"No, Haley I never said I didn't like Brooke, it's you who doesn't like her. So what? I got into a car with Brooke who was nice enough to offer me a ride home than let me walk. It was actually pretty nice."

Haley cocked her head to the right side; her eyes squinted, calculating what Lucas had just said. Her eyes then locked with Lucas', deep brown versus cobalt blue. "Did you just hear yourself Lucas? It was actually pretty nice. What was nice then? Was it the fact that she was draped over you for the entire ride?"

"No Hales she wasn't draped all over me. We actually had a nice conversation, it was different than I expected, and she's actually different than people say she is."

"Okay, I've had enough; to be honest I don't really care now. I need to go; I'm working at the café today." After Haley's dismissive statement, she walked out of Lucas' bedroom, leaving him both confused at what had just happened and upset at the fact that Haley thought so low of a person, especially them being another girl.

Deciding that he can't go back to sleep after a little spat between him and Haley, Lucas grabs his Keith Scott sweatshirt and pulls it over his head, and over his chest. Going into the bathroom to quickly wash his face and brush his teeth, his mind travelled over last night's events, especially the feelings that he had felt before he left the car. The infatuation of Brooke Davis was something that was unreal, she was an enigma.

His mind travelled over to the dream that he had last night too. Again the infatuation of Brooke was springing into his mind as he remembers that he didn't leave the car, he took action and it was right. It was passionate, lust filled, surreal. He was alive in the moment until his dream turned sour and the realisation of him being Lucas Scott, 'the bastard son', hit Brooke like a ton of bricks and she pulled away, screamed at him to get out as he took advantage of her. So, he did what she said, and he walked out of the car and down the street to his home. The wonderment of his dream then questioned to him, whether if he'd have actually taken action Brooke would've stopped because he was Lucas Scott, 'the bastard son.'

Lucas shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. He couldn't think like that, he didn't know the possible outcomes; he didn't even really know Brooke. Yeah, the car ride was an eye opener of an experience but that's only one, he needs more before he can take actual action.

He needed to get out, have some fresh air, and clear his head. Getting out of the bathroom, he quickly walked out his bedroom through the back door exit, not wanting to wake his mother Karen. The sun was brightly shining, it was a nice morning, and the weather that is, this morning for Lucas again hasn't been the nicest of mornings. He was heading back to the River Court, hoping to catch his guys friends, Mouth, Skillz, Junk and Fergie; the 'River Court guys.'

Walking past the streets down by the coast, Lucas listened to the wave's crash over the rocks next to the shore. It was calming for him, the sweet serene sound of the waves, it was peaceful, a place, a safe haven really to get away with all the troubles. And that's when he saw it, the girl sitting on the beach crying while watching the wave's crash over the shore. He walked closer to get a better glance at the girl to see who she is. One step closer and he could hear the soft crying more, it was vulnerable and heart wrenching, something he didn't want to listen to, but he didn't want to stop listening either.

He stared at the girl closer, and then he knew who she was. It was the same girl who he took a ride with last night, the same girl who seemed so confident, the girl who he felt a connection with after only one real conversation. It was Brooke Davis, brilliantly beautiful, crying softly while watching the waves take over the beach.

He didn't know what to do. Sure they had bonded, but it had been one car drive, one conversation; yet it had felt like they had had a million conversations like those before. Even though they had spoken it felt like they were friends for years, well to Lucas anyway. So again, decisions invaded Lucas' mind, one was overpowering the other at the moment, but the idea of him invaded a moment that he shouldn't be listening to was soon approaching the other decision to ask her what is wrong.

So, which one should he choose?

-x—

Please review and pick option **A **if you want Lucas to **approach Brooke.**

OR

Please review and pick option **B** if you want Lucas to **not invade a private moment.**

REMEMBER your reviews and choices, affect this story, the majority vote always wins and the actions that you pick for the characters results in the change of the whole story. Your decision could help affect this story, so please review and pick an option. Thank you, ImJustLoafly xo.


End file.
